Runaway Train
by Heartilly Knight
Summary: Renji/Orihime songfic oneshot . He didn't mean for it to happen. But it did. He fell in love with an Earthling girl.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. The lyrics to "Runaway Train" belong to Soul Asylum.**_

**Runaway Train**

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a blow torch burning _

_I was the key that could use a little turning_

That was it. Finalized, sealed, ready to go: Renji was ordered to return to the Seireitei by dawn the next morning, and the news lay in his stomach like a lead brick.

He didn't mean for it to happen. But it did.

He fell in love with an Earthling girl.

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep_

_So many secrets I couldn't keep_

_Promised myself I wouldn't weep_

_One more promise I couldn't keep_

Laying awake, staring at the blank ceiling, the small bodied girl wedged his arm and chest, Renji recalled these last few months. Some of the happiest of his life, no doubt.

Orihime was a great kid, maybe a little too much air in her skull, but still she's kind, caring, fragile, and beautiful to boot. Her long hair glows like the orangey embers of the sun, and her smile shines like diamonds. When he was alone in this strange, new world (his only companion from the Seireitei had her hands full with that Ichigo character) she invited him into her home. When he grew hungry she would drag him off to a flower filled meadow for an enormous picnic lunch, cooked herself.

The wrinkle in her nose when she laughs (which is often), her all too overgrown heart filled with enough love to touch every person on the globe, her soft and steady breathing while she slept. Everything, just everything about her had him falling head-over-heels in no time.

_It seems no one can help me now_

_I'm in too deep_

_There's no way out_

_This time I have really lead myself astray_

Now, at the time Renji had fallen in love, Orihime was heavily involved with Uryuu, irking him to no end. Every time she came home from a date with him he'd sit politely (for what seemed like an eternity) listening to all the details of the enchanted evening, plotting a way to snatch her away from the four eyed Quincy. Then came the story that pushed him over the edge, the straw that broke the camels back in two.

"He proposed to me Renji," she whispered, blushing, picking at the cookies she brought out for their evening's discussion. "And I said 'yes'."

_Runaway train, never goin' back_

_Wrong way on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

"What…?" was all he could mutter, staring at the never ending patterns of the wooden table. Times up; how was he ever going to steal the little carrot top now? A girl's marriage proposal is a delicate matter not to be toyed with. But what was Renji Abarai to do now? His eyes shifted right and left, thinking fast.

"Renji?" she asked, concerned.

What now?

_Can you help me remember how to smile?_

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile _

Act on impulse, of course. After all, this _is _Renji.

Without a second thought, he grasped the small table the two were kneeling at, propped it up on one side, and tilted it over leaving nothing in between him and Orihime.

She lifted her arms to her chest, shaking slightly, eyeing him with bewilderness.

He got on his hands and crawled to where she sat, separating their noses only centimeters apart. She still shook.

_How on earth did I get so jaded?_

_Life's mysteries seem so faded_

"You can't…" he bellowed, audible enough only for her.

"Wh-why?" she squeaked, still stunned.

His hot breaths poured across her face, making her shake more. "Because, where will that leave me?"

She shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think?" he pressed his lips to hers, taking her wrists in each hand, and guided both their bodies to the floor. She squirmed underneath the muscles he crushed into her body, felt her head shake in protest beneath his lips. But he never stopped.

_I can go where no one else can go_

_I know what no one else knows_

Eventually she stopped struggling, and began to get more into sex with Renji. She dragged her fingers through his long red hair, dug her nails into his bare back, wrapped her legs around his lower frame, her hands fumbling with the buttons of her blouse unsuccessfully until he stepped in to help.

_Here I am just drowning in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train_

For a long time Renji regretted forcing himself onto Orihime, regardless that she consented halfway through. It seemed to destroy something deep inside her, in her heart.

_I should've never done that to her. I should have let her be, let her have her happiness. I'm such an idiot…_he plagued his mind with vindictive thoughts, and his body with booze.

While she continued to date Uryuu and kept their apartment neat and tidy, without a word uttered to Renji, he made frequently made beer runs down to the local corner store. They remained like this for over a month, living every day robotically.

No more picnics. No more laughing.

_And everything seems cut and dry_

_Day and night_

_Earth and sky_

One day, while loafing around the small apartment, the onset of a full blown buzz pushing behind his eyes, he found a book on a shelf; a quant children's book, worn from numerous nighttime readings. Intrigued (but mostly drunk) he took the book back to the couch, scanning through the pages.

It was a story of a rogue and a princess, taking place in feudal Japan. Apparently, the princess was engaged to wed the most handsome and rich bachelor in the village. She loved him a great deal, and so did he, treating her like, well, a princess. But soon after the announcement of her wedding…

His eyes grew heavy, and soon drew to a close before he could finish the story.

_Somehow I just don't believe it_

Something irritated him physically in his slumber; his feet were no longer resting on the arm of the sofa, but were being dragged across the hard wood floors. He forced his eyes open to find Orihime under his arm, pulling him along towards her bed, face grey with the night.

_Damn, she's stronger than she looks…_

He planted his feet to the floor to assist her, but she ignored his efforts and continued to drag him. Finally, they reached the bed where she plopped him quickly, heaving for air.

"Orihime…"

She glanced up at him from her bent pose, waiting.

"How…does that story end?"

At first, she was confused (again), then regained her wits. She turned toward the coffee table, bringing the old hardback back.

She sat on the edge of her bed. "Why were you reading this?"

He shrugged. "I happened to notice it on your bookshelf, and was curious."

She smiled. At long last he finally could see that breath taking grin he longed for. "The thief tries to steal from the princess. When he's unsuccessful, she feels sorrow for him…and helps him. She befriends him, and they end up spending a lot of time together, and the day before her wedding, she realizes she's in love with the rogue. They run away from the village together, leaving her groom standing at the alter." She presses her book into her soft bosom, as if she didn't hold tight enough it would vanish.

_Runaway train, never goin' back_

_Wrong way on a one-way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

He held her at the waist, his hands almost reaching all the way around, finger tips turning white against her skin at his clutching. She moans clearly out loud as he enters her, sitting atop his aching member. Sweat beats out there body's, breathing becomes heavier as body to body takes the other in hours of passion and ecstasy, never feeling guilty at the outside life that was being crushed with every kiss.

From that night on they discontinued their efforts to hide the feelings they had for one another, and the painfully awkward days ceased to exist.

And there were picnics, and there was laughter.

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train_

_Like a madman laughing at the rain_

The relationship between Uryuu and Orihime never officially ended, however she canceled dates and ignored calls long enough for him to get the picture that it was over. Orihime can't handle conflict, and felt badly for treating the situation like that. But how do you tell your fiancée that you're leaving him for another man that you happen to fall in love with overnight? Hallmark doesn't make a card for _that_.

Honestly, Renji didn't care that Uryuu had a broken heart by his actions. He always believed in getting what you wanted no matter what. And that's just what he did. Better this way than Orihime leaving him at the alter, like the princess did.

The white ceiling above their bed glowed with the rays of the rising sun. Just like the months before, the hours of that night flew by with no realization. Orihime begun to stir awake, and once her eyes were fully open, she looked up at him.

"Good morning Renji. How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

Joints cracking, she leans up, stretching with the agility of a cat, her white skin glowing in the hazy light.

"I gotta make breakfast…"

Before she could roll out of bed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his hard, tattooed chest. "Not yet."

So he took her, making the magnificent, addictive love just as they did all the times before. Gentle, loving, each one still exploring the other's body with eager hands and tempting lips. All is normal, all as it should be.

Until afterwards, while resting in each other's arms, when the news is broken.

_Little out of touch, little insane_

_It's just easier than dealing with the pain_

The silence returned for one, hard moment. Slight tremors escalated through her body as the realization of Renji's abrupt and permanent return to Seireitei pops her over and over again. Gasping, she wept openly into his shoulder, her tears feeling like ripe acid as they pour over his naked skin. He holds and comforts her, reminding her their time is short. They must make the most of it. That he will forever be with her, even when he's gone. Above all, that he's so sorry.

But her soul could not be soothed, her heart beyond repair.

If Renji leaves, he'll never see her again. If he stays, he'll no doubly will be hunted down and killed by Byakuya, right in front of her. Perhaps he could hide with her for a while longer, but at what cost? Moving her away from her home, her friends, her family? Not to mention the whole getting-killed-in-front-of-her-eyes thing.

It seems their story will have a slightly different ending.

_Runaway train, never goin' back_

"Need any help?" he asked from behind as she busily fried some eggs.

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face into her hair. Her work is halted as she absorbed his frame, relishing the moment as the eggs turned in a charred pile.

The television blared in front of them, but they were more entertained with the blinking of each other's eyes and the soft upward motion of breathing; Renji's head on Orihime's lap, both staying in that position as the hours dwindled away.

Together in the large bathroom mirror above the sink, brushing their teeth, Renji spats, "I never repaid you for the table I totaled."

She shrugged, her mouth sopping with tooth paste. "Fuhgedda 'bout it."

_Forget about it…that's the advice you must take for me._

_Just forget everything, Orihime…_

With every touch, that night in bed, she cringed away from, practically lying with her body smashed against the wall, keeping a safe distance. That was okay, Renji wasn't really in the mood either, and faced his back towards hers. He'd have to leave in a few hours anyway.

_Wrong way on a one-way track_

He arrived at the planned meeting spot an hour early; couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. He didn't know for sure if Orihime was asleep or pretending but all the same he changed into his Shinigami robes and kissed her goodbye. Most people would've been hurt by this, but Renji was thankful she didn't move, didn't speak. It's too painful.

Byakuya stepped out of the darkness emitted by a near-by building to face his assistant captain.

"Renji, are you ready?" his voice monotone, his face expressionless.

"No, not really." However he walked forward, his pace faltering only once to the stupidity at the second thought of just running away.

It's over. Done. Game over. Time to move on from this lonely world called Earth. Time to go to a place he's forced to call home, though it doesn't have a perky orange-haired girl in it like his real home.

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

All the guys back at the Seireitei welcomed him with the party of the century, patting him on the back and congratulating him for surviving as long as he did down there with those earthling low-lives.

He picked up a bottled and boozed once more.

_Runaway train, never comin' back_

The two weeks at the Seireitei passed with the same fluidity as putty passing through a facet. Every sun absent day and moonless night the liquor Renji partaken upon grew stronger, his eventual numbness to people and emotions wearing heavier. Meetings, missions, all were pointless theatre play he had no choice but to attend to while he could be doing better things with his time. Like drinking himself to death.

_Runaway train, tearing up the tracks_

Some of his subordinates became struck with worry just looking at the poor creature. That fire, red hot like his hair, had been doused, and Renji was no longer Renji.

"Did something happen back on Earth?" the whispers spoke.

"Must've."

"How many drinks has he had today?"

"Is he gonna puke?"

"But what happened to Renji?"

_Runaway train, burnin' in my veins_

He was too numb to care what the others said or thought about him. What was the point in caring when no one truly cared for you?

During a meeting he fought the worst hangover of his life, praying to any higher power that was listening to prevent him from vomiting all over the meeting room table.

"Onto the last order of business," said Yamamoto in his crusty old voice, "new souls that have enter the Seireitei: Mizuki Takeshi, Orihime Inoue, Cho Minagi…"

"Wait sir!" cried Renji, springing to his feet with a sudden alertness that use to be the ghost of a memory for him. "Orihime Inoue, is that correct?"

"Yes, Abarai, it is,"

"What district?"

"80th."

He fled the room with those words in mind, still a little sway in his feet.

"Renji!" called Momo, standing from her seat, but he was already gone. Byakuya sat motionless, knowing his assistant captain would be out of sorts until this matter was taken care of.

80th district was just a stone's toss out of the walls of the Seireitei. If he hurried, he could get there in no time.

Passing through the gates was a pretty easy task. After all, Renji had a reputation for overkill with his enemies, and should anyone get in his way…

The people below blurred past his running with colors of flesh tones, red, yellow, brown, purple, and white. He had no time to marvel at his unusual speed; he didn't think, he just ran.

Finally, the 80th district came into plain view, and he slowed his full-throttled rampage to a fast jog through the village's streets, examing every face he met.

Hope fled his conscious until, a few hours later, he stumbled across a flower covered meadow. There, in the center, a plain blanket was neatly spread out, a picnic basket and a few bentos and onigiri atop it.

Next to the items sat a girl with a brightly lit dress and waist long orange hair, knees folded up underneath her. She turned at the sound of his approach and smiled, nose wrinkling.

"You're late, Renji."

And so, the princess followed her heart, and fell for the rogue.

_I run away but it always seems the same…_

_A/N: _Have some unanswered questions about my story? Like, how did Orihime die? Why wasn't Renji staying at Urahara's? Or what were all the slightly detailed events really like for Renji and Orihime? Never fear, because this oneshot songfic is just a "prelude" of sorts, meaning I'm going to be making this little ficlet into a full-blown stories with chapters expanding on the ideas and events that are only mentioned here, plus some new things (_not _mentioned).

Please be patient, for everything will be expaned and answered, giving you a better idea on how the two fell in love, how Renji got the news for his unexpected return, how that "party of the century" turned out, and more feelings on Renji being back in the Seireiti and Orihime being alone on earth.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
